matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Executive Solutions
Executive Solutions, more commonly known as ExSol, is an organisation of mercenaries from various countries, mostly South African nations. History Early History Formed some time during the mid 1990's (possibly being founded by Cedric Wexley), the mercenary group came to be largely made up from several former Reccondo troopers who fled South Africa after the Apartheid Regime fell. In 2003, ExSol was hired by Jonathon Killian to serve as his private security force when Majestic-12 began enacting its plans to start a new Cold War, while also being given free reign to pursue any of the fifteen individuals on their bounty list. Among the fifteen targets was Shane Schofield a U.S. Marine with a reputation for succeeding against the odds, so Majestic-12 decided to arrange a sham mission to increase the chances of him being eliminated. Two days before the hunt was supposed to begin, Wexley's ExSol team travelled to the abandoned Soviet installation Krask-8, and sent a ransom threat to the Russian government, claiming to be Islamic Chechen terrorists and threatening to launch the stored nuclear missiles. As the Russians predictably called upon the U.S. for help, Killian's contacts in the CIA managed to manipulate the Americans' mission by arranging for a Marine unit led by Schofield, and two Delta Force teams led by two other bounty targets, Gregory Farrell and Dean McCabe, to be the sent to Krask-8. Scarecrow Soon after McCabe and Farrell's unit arrived at Krask-8, they were ambushed by ExSol and wiped out. Schofield's unit arrived shortly afterwards, and ExSol prepared to open fire on the Marines, however they mistook one of Schofield's men for Schofield himself, affording Schofield the chance for him and a two others to flee as ExSol opened fire. Schofield, Book II and Clark were forced into the facility's submarine dry dock, however as several of the mercenaries attempted to corner them, the Marines flooded the dry dock, drowning some of their pursuers, before taking cover inside the Typhoon submarine. As Wexley sent more men into the submarine, Schofield confronted Wexley himself, from whom he learned of the bounty hunt and the price on his head. After Clark was killed by approaching ExSol men, Schofield and Book II were pursued into the office tower disguising the missile silo, which Wexley's men surrounded and prepared to collapse with thermite-amatol demolition charges. Luckily the two Marines were able to use their maghoks to adhere themselves to the Hungarian's Yak to get clear before the tower came down, and with the incoming Typhoon's torpedo, ExSol was forced to retreat from the facility with the two heads they'd already collected. Wexley's Ex-Sol group went to Killian's castle, the Forteresse de Valois, to collect the bounties for Farrell and McCabe, and proceeded to wait there. They were surprised when Killian led a disguised Schofield into the room they were occupying, and quickly began pursuit. Several members took some of Killian's sports cars to chase Schofield down, while others used a pair of semi-trucks. However Schofield's driving, as well as the assistance from the Black Knight, caused multiple casualties for the ExSol mercenaries. However, at the end of the chase, Knight and Elizabeth Gant were captured by some of the last chasing ExSol members, and taken back to Forteresse de Valois. Wexley and some of his men stood with Killian on the Shark Pit's balcony while Drake kept guard over Knight. After Gant was killed, Knight managed to trick Drake into coming too close to him, and killed him with a blow-torch while also using his body as a shield from incoming gunfire before he escaped. When Schofield foiled M-12's plans, he was captured and brought back to Forteresse de Valois, where Wexley and some of his men continued to protect Killian, while some other men covered the captured Knight and Rufus. Unfortunately for them, the arrival of Mother resulted in the liberation of Schofield and his allies, resulting in a firefight between them and the remaining ExSol mercenaries. Several were killed by the group, though two were caught in Killian's traps. Soon Wexley too met his end thanks to Schofield dropping a steel door on his head. Known Members *Cedric Wexley (Leader) *Drake (Second-in-Command) *Niedricht *Micheleaux Goals ExSol exists primarily as soldiers for hire, so long as their clients have the money to pay for their services. When it suits them they will also engage in bounty hunts, although this unsettles some members due to the nature of full-time bounty hunters. Trivia . Category:Scarecrow Category:Armed Units Category:Faction